


【Timjay】尬撩

by WYYW



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 22:52:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11931012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WYYW/pseuds/WYYW
Summary: 尬撩（但其实并没有不成功





	【Timjay】尬撩

　　  
　　  
　　  
　　杰森一直都知道他调情的手段差劲到极点，毕竟这不是他自欺欺人地不承认就真的能否认掉的事情。  
　　  
　　想想伊莎贝尔，再想想阿尔忒弥斯，用“惨败”都无法形容他在感情上的战绩。照理来说，他要么放弃要么选择提升这方面的技术，当初的杰森在面对这两个选择时理所当然地选择了放弃并觉得这样也不错——直到他意识到他爱上了提姆.德雷克。  
　　  
　　对女孩子他已经很不擅长，对男性就更不必说，看在同伴情谊上勉为其难听他诉苦的阿尔忒弥斯对此倒是非常惊讶，在杰森的追问下说出她一直觉得他只要有空就在对他的男性敌人调情。  
　　  
　　……杰森不知道是先声明他没有和他的男性敌人调情还是先震惊阿尔忒弥斯居然是这样看待他的。  
　　  
　　 他到底要不要问她当初是怎么看他和比扎罗的？  
　　  
　　总之，有短处就要补上，这点杰森再清楚不过。于是他走进了书店，抱了一叠从前碰都不会碰的《追女十二招》、《七天找到女朋友》、《格林教你成为把妹赢家》之类的书回来。  
　　  
　　杰森是以十分的诚意来研读这些书的，然而他很快就意识到了不对。  
　　  
　　提姆是男性。  
　　  
　　于是时隔三天他又一次走进书店，抱了一叠《女孩恋爱诀窍》、《小魔女的秘招》、《少女爱情指导书》回来。给他结账的店员还是三天前那个，看他的表情从上次的见怪不怪变成了惊恐.jpg。最终付钱时，店员终于下定决心似的拍了拍他的肩膀。  
　　  
　　“兄弟，女孩子都是很难追的，表面上不理你不一定就是对你没感觉，不要这么快放弃啊！”  
　　  
　　面对把他脑补成追女无果怒而改性向转而追男的店员如此真心而又热诚的劝慰，杰森张了张嘴，最终还是什么都没说出来。  
　　  
　　然而新的书籍对杰森来说依旧没有什么实际的作用。比如几乎被所有书推崇的“偶尔无理取闹让他知道他的陪伴对你有多重要”这一条，问题是提姆有时间的时候绝对会来找他，说忙那就是真的忙，小到在韦恩集团加班熬夜大到世界毁灭需要英雄，也不知道世界现在到底是多容易被毁灭。况且无理取闹？想想这样的自己，杰森首先要起一身鸡皮疙瘩。  
　　  
　　至于剩下的什么“学会粘着他撒娇要亲亲”、“在他面前故意示弱，像怕虫子或是拧不开瓶盖”之类，更是杰森把这些和自己联想一下都觉得可怕。说句实话，这些动作由真正的乖巧纤弱柔软的女孩子来做还好，让他来还是算了吧。一个怕毛毛虫还拧不开瓶盖的红头罩？传出去别人都要笑掉大牙了好吗。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　“我建议你还是直白一点，搞不好还有成功的机会。”坐在沙发上看电视的阿尔忒弥斯向他瞥来一眼，“以你的调情方式，成功率大概有——。”  
　　  
　　她伸出左手的拇指和食指，然后将两根手指紧紧贴在一起，留下或许只够一个细菌通过的距离。  
　　  
　　何止是被戳中痛处，杰森觉得他的痛处简直要被戳穿了。  
　　  
　　“……怎么直白？”  
　　  
　　“你对你的那些男性敌人做的不是挺好的吗？”  
　　  
　　失落亚马逊人依旧坚信他在对他的男性敌人调情这一点杰森已经不想去纠正了，但，既然阿尔忒弥斯如此认为……  
　　  
　　不，还是不行。  
　　  
　　杰森否决了这个方案，“像他对他的男性敌人一样”，那不就意味着他要在提姆西装革履坐车出行时开枪射穿车的前挡风玻璃然后飞踹过去进到车里，用手枪抵着提姆的下颌？要么就是在餐桌上对提姆开SM相关的玩笑？  
　　  
　　算了吧，他会讲那些本来就是想看黑面具或者随便哪个敌人难堪，阿尔忒弥斯怎么会觉得可以直接套用？至于前一个方案，公开劫持韦恩集团CEO的车？他脑子又没进水！  
　　  
　　所以最后他还是按照从前的方式准备了这次地点在他的安全屋的碰面——除了他鬼迷心窍从花店带回来的一捧玫瑰。  
　　  
　　“简直可怕。”阿尔忒弥斯给出了她对玫瑰的评价，居高临下看着杰森，“告诉我你没想过把它送给他。”  
　　  
　　“什么？我当然没——”  
　　  
　　杰森下意识地否认，阿尔忒弥斯摇了摇头，近乎怜悯地看着他，然后一把扯破包裹在玫瑰根部的包装纸，在杰森惊呼起身阻止她之前用力把它插进旁边的瓶子里。  
　　  
　　“不谢。”阿尔忒弥斯拍拍杰森的肩膀，“相信我，你不该把这个送出去。”  
　　  
　　“好吧，”杰森坐回原位，语气听起来有点干巴巴，“但是阿尔忒，你用的是我最喜欢的那个杯子。”  
　　  
　　阿尔忒弥斯复又看了看那个“瓶子”，沉默半晌，更用力地拍了拍杰森的肩膀。  
　　  
　　“总之，我和比扎罗先去古恩太太那里了。”  
　　  
　　杰森被她拍得咳嗽不已，再抬头只来得及捕捉到两个队友离开的背影，比扎罗还在问阿尔忒弥斯为什么不带上他红一起。感谢他们已经走得够远，他可不想知道阿尔忒弥斯究竟是怎么对比扎罗解释的，“杰森要泡个男人，我们先回避一下。”？  
　　  
　　虽然……事实确实如此吧。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　提姆发觉自己爱上了他的前任罗宾后并没有太多苦恼，毕竟他不是初恋都没有的纯情少年，而性别什么的又不是他会在意的东西。唯一困扰着他的，是他无法确定对方的想法。  
　　  
　　是的，在不涉及爱情的情况下他确信杰森对他的观感很好，甚至有自信比得过比他更早认识杰森的迪克。但是涉及到爱情方面，他完全不清楚杰森是如何看待他的。  
　　  
　　若要说实话，杰森和随便哪个列进今晚挨红头罩揍列表的小混混都要比和他来得像有发展可能——当然杰森和混混之间的恋爱可能绝对是零！零！零！  
　　  
　　没注意到他刚刚把自己成功的可能性降成负值了的提姆继续回忆着他和杰森之间仅有的几次联手对敌，战斗是超级英雄最不可避免的事情，对他们这些普通人来说拳拳到肉的近身格斗更是常有的事，但从没有哪个人的战斗给他过这样的感觉，这样危险的、甚至致命的……吸引力。  
　　  
　　提姆突然觉得他可以理解为什么和布鲁斯纠缠最深的两个女人都是蝙蝠侠的敌人了。  
　　  
　　他和杰森做过“敌人”，有认真的时候，也有半真半假地对打好蒙骗过他们真正敌人的时候，但这不妨碍他在杰森欺身贴近他时心跳加速得快要跳出胸口。唯一让他觉得挫败的是无论哪次他都没得到合适的“杰森的敌人”的待遇——特指那些足以令人脸红心跳想入非非的对话。  
　　  
　　但做同伴——或者说同盟——有其他的好处，至少杰森的那些敌人不可能看得到他如此轻松而不设防的一面。  
　　  
　　所以他这次也理所当然地挤出时间去赴约了，但……  
　　  
　　“杰森？”提姆尽量不让自己露出异样的表情，眼神却不受控制地往那束红玫瑰上飘，“有人送阿尔忒弥斯玫瑰了吗？”  
　　  
　　无论杰森的回答是什么他都知道真正正确的答案。首先，阿尔忒弥斯目前和杰森间是纯粹的同伴情谊；其次，这里是杰森的安全屋而不是法外者的基地；最后，用来盛放玫瑰花束的“瓶子”，是杰森最喜欢的陶瓷水杯。所以这不可能是某人送给阿尔忒弥斯的，以同样甚至更少的论据否定了花是送给比扎罗的可能后……  
　　  
　　有人送了杰森玫瑰，而且他收下了是唯一的可能。  
　　  
　　问题是到底是谁？不可能有人在他都不知道的情况下获取杰森的信任！  
　　  
　　“呃，这个……”杰森露出明显的慌张神色，“……是我买的。”  
　　  
　　“为什么？”提姆心里一松，却仍旧追问着原因，虽然那束花现在已经被扯开根部包装纸浸在水里显然是没有打算送出去，但杰森为什么突然买了一束玫瑰？  
　　  
　　“就是自己喜欢。”杰森有些不耐烦却又有些像是底气不足地挥挥手，“好了，你还要不要吃晚饭？”  
　　  
　　“当然要。”  
　　  
　　其实提姆还是觉得杰森没有全说实话，怎么讲呢，侦探的直觉？但他知道不能逼得太紧，真正的原因大不了事后再多花点时间调查。要是为了得到答案反而引起杰森的反感，那就得不偿失了。  
　　  
　　看他不再追问，杰森好像松了口气，走去厨房拿来还热着的晚餐，顺手还倒了两杯柠檬水一并拿过来，正式步入这次“交换情报”的正题。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　“又是想和红头罩抢地盘的犯罪集团，”杰森嗤笑一声，“就不能有点新意，哥谭不是黑道的毕业考试地点吗？”  
　　  
　　如果换成其他人坐在这里八成要针对杰森的后半句话反驳，但提姆只是默不作声地吃了一口海鲜烩饭，安安静静地咀嚼着米粒。  
　　  
　　确实，杰森只是随口抱怨一下罢了。实际上，为什么哥谭会成为犯罪的天堂、为什么会有更多人选择挑战红头罩而不是别的犯罪集团，在底层成长的杰森自己再清楚不过了。  
　　  
　　未成年人总是更好引诱的，尤其是那些家庭条件良好又缺乏对外界警惕的未成年人，比起底层的瘾君子他们有更多的金钱以供毒贩榨取。这其中的利益就连杰森“手下”的那些毒贩都颇为心动，只是碍于生命威胁不敢做这笔生意罢了，平白无故少了许多利润，他们怎么可能甘心？  
　　  
　　“因为……你是个好人？”  
　　  
　　提姆是少有的——或者说只此一个的愿意和他开玩笑的蝙蝠家成员，但是像这样接话还真是头一次，杰森低低的笑出声来，然后在偶然抬眼看到提姆时愣住。  
　　  
　　提姆看起来很严肃，他没有笑，也没有嘲讽或是不屑，仅仅是认真地看着他。  
　　  
　　以前提姆的眼睛有这么好看吗？  
　　  
　　杰森掩饰性地把面前的柠檬水挪得离自己更近一点，说话的声音比起对话更像是喃喃自语。  
　　  
　　“这个玩笑可不够好笑的，提米。”  
　　  
　　如果话题就结束在这里倒也不算差，偏偏杰森鬼使神差般地在后面多加了一句。  
　　  
　　“顺便说一下，你知道你的蓝眼睛看起来就像湖水吗？”  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　行吧，杰森，上下五百年都不会有比现在更尴尬的时刻了。  
　　  
　　杰森恨不得回到十五秒前把自己掐死当场，就算这样也好过让提姆听见自己那句话。  
　　  
　　他偷偷瞄了一眼坐在桌子对面的提姆，对方愣在那里，似乎是被他这句话吓到，连筷子掉落在炒饭边都没有察觉。  
　　  
　　“……电影台词。”感谢上帝，在气氛彻底变成尴尬之前杰森总算想到一个可以用来圆上的借口，“别在意，提米。”  
　　  
　　提姆缓慢地眨了下眼睛，把掉进盘子里的筷子拿起来，却没再继续吃他的海鲜烩饭。  
　　  
　　“所以玫瑰也是电影里的？”  
　　  
　　“对，当然。”  
　　  
　　杰森怎么也没想到他会再问起玫瑰，但这时候不顺势而下还要等到什么时候。  
　　  
　　“这样啊……”  
　　  
　　半天只等来一句感慨，杰森疑惑地看了一眼桌子对面，提姆似乎已经陷入了思考当中，握着筷子凝视米粒，反倒让杰森也疑惑起来。  
　　  
　　这有什么好思考的？  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　“提姆，你在看什么？”  
　　  
　　准备出门前却在客厅里捕捉到一个显然刚回来的提姆，迪克走过去打招呼的同时顺带瞄了一眼他捧着的手机，立时震惊到差点说不出话。  
　　  
　　“玫瑰？你要买玫瑰？”  
　　  
　　“对。”  
　　  
　　既然已经被看到，提姆也不打算再欲盖弥彰，光明正大地当着迪克的面在手机上下了订单。  
　　  
　　迪克大约估算了一下，以提姆订购的数量，这笔订单的玫瑰够填满整个房间的了。就是这花束的包装样式有点老土，不过在数量面前这点老土也根本算不上什么。他不想过多干涉提姆的私人生活，但，说真的，换成谁谁能不好奇呢？  
　　  
　　“哇哦，新认识的女朋友吗？”  
　　  
　　把手机塞回身上，提姆其实不太想回答迪克的问题，杰森不同于他交往过的其他人，如果能成功交往那自然不必说；但是如果没有，越多人知道这种事越尴尬，尤其是对杰森来说。但是不回答又不是个办法，现在迪克只是随便问问，但如果他起了疑心想调查的话，实在是再简单不过了。  
　　  
　　“不是女朋友。”最终，提姆选择了一个模糊的说法，“还在追求中。”  
　　  
　　虽然他的追求举动目前为止还完全没取到什么成果吧。  
　　  
　　“我猜也是。”迪克干脆在提姆身边坐下，“目标是谁？”  
　　  
　　“你也认识，但我不能告诉你。”  
　　  
　　有时说部分实话比完全不说更能达到目的，这点提姆非常清楚。  
　　  
　　“呃……”迪克飞快在脑海中思考着可能人选，“卡珊？”  
　　  
　　“不是。”  
　　  
　　提姆一秒否认。  
　　  
　　“不会还是史蒂芬妮吧？不对，如果是她你完全没必要隐瞒。”  
　　  
　　“别猜了，迪克。”提姆试图停止夜翼的猜测，“如果我们没能交往的话，我不希望你们的相处中也出现尴尬局面。”  
　　  
　　“这么说来我和你的追求对象应该不只是认识？”迪克敏锐地抓住了关键，然后像想到了什么似的突然脸色刷白，“等、等下，提姆，我不是要猜但……告诉我你不是想追芭芭拉？”  
　　  
　　“不是！”提姆连忙否认，“够了迪克，再猜下去你是不是要猜到布鲁斯身上？”  
　　  
　　显然搬出布鲁斯对所有的罗宾（前罗宾）来说都是件足以阻断任何暧昧联想的事情，夜翼和红罗宾面面相觑，同时为脑海里冒出来的烈焰红唇蝙蝠侠形象痛苦地打了个冷颤。  
　　  
　　“好吧好吧，是我的错。”迪克倒吸了口冷气，“但是你就打算送这种？”  
　  
　　“玫瑰有什么不对吗？”  
　　  
　　提姆忍住掏出手机再看一眼的冲动，不过，或许他真的应该再确定一下？他真的没有订错数量或者填错地址吗？  
　　  
　　“玫瑰倒是没什么不对，”迪克拿出他绝对专业的眼光评价，“就是花束样式有点过时了。”  
　　  
　　“这还有过不过时的区别？”  
　　  
　　提姆终于还是拿出了手机，按亮屏幕开始在他下订单的那家店里随意浏览。不过不管他怎么比较，他顶多能看出玫瑰数量和颜色上的区别，至于花束样式……难道不都是差不多的吗？  
　　  
　　“当然有了，提姆。”迪克恨铁不成钢地摇头，“你应该打电话给史蒂芬妮好好问问该送什么。”  
　　  
　　“我说了不是史蒂芬妮。”  
　　  
　　提姆叹了口气。  
　　  
　　“我知道不是，但你可以问问她啊。”  
　　  
　　迪克说得太过理直气壮，以至于提姆整整呆住了三秒才找回自己的声音。  
　　  
　　“不了，迪克。”  
　　  
　　提姆觉得自己的声音依旧有点干巴巴的，他缓缓地、深深地看了迪克一眼。  
　　  
　　“会向前女友寻求新恋爱帮助的，有你一个人就够了……”  
　　


End file.
